100 questions
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: The girls are ready to find the right guys in the guild. so they set up a little survey for the guys they know. lucy is the first to find the guy. who will she chose? nastsu, gray, laxus, loke, bickslow, freed, sting, rouge, or gajeel. no paring untill the end. T for mild language. not my orgainal idea that goes to LucyXHeartifiliaXFan.
1. Chapter 1

**This seemed like a really good Idea so I decided to make my own 100 questions from Lucy to the boys. The boys in order will be:**

**Natsu(1), Gray(2), Laxus(3), Loke(4), Bickslow(5), Freed(6), Sting(7), Rouge(8), and Gajeel(9). (note: they might get mix up from side convos)**

**I am not showing favoritism, I'm making the boys answer how they would really answer in the anime. So no pairing is going to be done until the end. **

**If you have a question you would like to see, ask it in the reviews so I can put it in the next 5 questions.**

**Q1: do I seem weak? **

Natsu: heck no! You're very strong Lucy. And a great partner!

Happy: Aye!

Gray: yeah. I'd say you're very strong.

Laxus: to be honest, you're ok. You're not strong, but you're not weak either. Kind of in the middle. You're sure as hell ain't stronger than me or Erza.

Loke: My beautiful Lucy, you are the best celestial sprit mage I've been with. Of course you're strong. Plus you have 10 of the 12 gate keys!

Bickslow: Nah! Your fine, you got some skills I'll tell ya that. Like the way you handled me and freed that day, I gotta say, I've never seen a woman with a kick like that! *sticks tounge out* right babes?

Babes: kick! kick!

Freed: I agree with Bickslow. You are a very powerful young lady. Beating Bickslow Twice is something good to have on one's record.

Sting: I dunno. But from what I've seen so far you got some good magic power on your hands. You don't seem scared at many things either. So I'd give you a no.

Rouge: I don't think I've seen you fight many times, Except for at the GMG. You were pretty good, besides the water battle. I'd say you are not weak

Gajeel: hmmm… I can't say you're weak. You're not the best, but you're enough to pass the test. If you can take a beating from me and not scream like a little girl, you're defiantly not weak on my list.

**With the girls**

Lucy: wow I'm surprised they all said something good. Really boasts my ego a bit.

Levy: I think lu-chan is very strong!

Lisanna: of course she is. She's on the strongest team. *smiles*

Erza: yes, Lucy is very good when it comes to her smarts. A very fast thinker.

**Q2 question for number 5, if we were alone what would you do?**

Bickslow: that's me right? Hmm... dunno what I would do. But what I do know is that my babes and I would show ya a good time. *laughs*

Rouge: somehow I get a weird feeling from that

Loke: trust me they won't have any "alone time". *growls*

Sting: take it easy over there lion boy.

**With the girls**

Evergreen: Bickslow isn't a bad guy

Mira: of course he's not.

Lucy: I feel like rouge… something was a little off from his answer. *shrugs* next question

**Q3 what do you think my favorite color is and why.**

Natsu: *frowns* is it pink? You got a lot of pink stuff so I'm guessing pink. Plus I'm pink and I'm your favorite.

Sting: how the fuck you know she got a lot of pink shit?

Natsu: I sleep at her house a lot

Gajeel: then what's the fucking point of this damn survey if she already has a man?

Loke: who me?

Laxus:*sigh*

Natsu: I'm not her MAN, I'm her FRIEND, one that just sleeps in her bed a lot.

Gray: fuck this I'm answering the question. I think your favorite color is blue. You wear a lot of blue clothes.

Laxus: I dunno, yellow. Ya hair's yellow

Loke: pink. Simply pink. Girls love pink.

Bickslow: Black. You seem to like your black boots; you wear em a lot

Babes: black boots! black boots!

Freed: your favorite colors follow as pink, blue, and purple. I say pink because everyone gets to pick their fairy tail mark color. And when I asked, mostly everyone said they picked the color because it was their favorite. Blue, because like gray said you wear blue a lot, and purple because I've seen the way you react to purple things.

Everyone but Freed: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

**With the girls**

Lucy: freed had it dead on. My favorite colors are pink, blue, and purple. Wow how did he know that?

Evergreen: freed pays attention to little things like that. About everyone. New or old.

Levy: wow cool

**Q4 if we were alone together in bed, what would you do?**

Natsu: Sleep duh!

Gray: idiot, hmm. I would probably go to bed also, but not like flame baka over here. I would give you a slight kiss and tell you good night. Like a gentleman.

Laxus: I'd fuck your brains out.

Loke: I would kiss all over your fragile body *drools like an idiot*

Bickslow: me and my babes would put on a puppet show for ya *laughs*

Babes: a show!

Freed: you like to read like levy right? I do too so I guess we could umm… maybe cuddle and read something.

Sting: what Blondie said

Rouge: would a movie be alright?

Gajeel: what the Blondes said… but better, GiHi.

**With the girls**

Wendy: Laxus-san, Sting-kun, Gajeel-nii O/O *blushes*

Cana: I'll drink to that one!

Lucy: LET ME AT EM! NOW! I PROMISE STING LAXUS AND GAJEEL ARE DEAD!

Erza: I really like what rouge, and freed said. Gray wasn't bad either.

Mira: I curious about that puppet show

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

**Q5 do you conceder yourself a good match for me?**

Natsu: what do ya mean? As partners? OF COURSE! Aren't we all ready?

Gray: I swear- me and Lucy… never really thought about it. Yeah… sure… why not?

Laxus: you are sexy as hell… why the fuck am I even thinking. Hell yeah.

Loke: YESH!

Bickslow: You would look funny under my arms.

Freed: I don't know. Maybe not

Sting: *frowns* shit, you're too good for meh. Damn goody- goodies. Go punk and you'll be perfect.

Rouge: no comment

Gajeel: it's already bad I got shrimp to deal with. But you and me walking arm and arm is a direct… FUCK NO. WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING BUNNY GIRL?

**With the girls**

Lucy: FUCK YOU GAJEEL!

Erza: *sigh*

Evergreen: I agree with freed I'm not too sure about you two. But you and rouge would look cute

Mira and lisanna: *nods in agreement*

Wendy: Sting wants you to go punk?

Levy: *laughs* you should try it!

Lucy: shut up levy! God I can't wait until it's your 100 question time

Levy: *frown*

**Break1( breaks are after every 5 questions, the girls pick two guys to take Lucy out)**

Erza: the guys we pick for the first break are…

Mira: Natsu and rouge *smiles*

Lucy: at least I got one sane person going.

Laxus: *laughs*

Natsu: come on Lucy! Let's go! *pulls her*

Lucy: natsu!

Rouge: how much time do we have?

Lisanna: 30 min each.

Natsu: each?

Wendy: *nods* one at a time.

Gray: I'm guessing to avoid fights

Cana: and so the guy can have one on one time with the lady

Freed: sounds about right.

Natsu: fine! Who goes first?

Rouge: you can go first natsu I don't mind. I'll wait here.

Natsu: KAY! Come on luce!

Lucy: ugh! Natsu!

**Hope you like the first one. The breaks will be in story form. If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews or pm me. **

**And as always Thx For reading.**


	2. NOTE

**Im very sorry that I have not updated this story in so long **

**I feel really bad about not being able to, but I promise it will be up really soon! **

**Ive been busy, my brother just came back home and his girlfriend is having a baby! XD plus I got school, extra classes (I tutor some peoples) so I don't get home until like 9pm. And I still have to get ready for the next day.**

**And I cant reply to your comments and reviews because my tablet broke.**

**All has been going on. But I promise ill try and get a chapter up soon**

**Fingers cross!**

**And as all ways thx for reading**

**I plan to post the next chapter on the 14 my free day. So hope and pray I can XD!**


End file.
